You Still Touch Me
by sora-doragon
Summary: Prisoner of Azkaban with a twist. A/u, obviously........ Can Ginny save him before it's too late? R/r!
1. Another Night Finds Me Alone

You Still Touch Me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has in anyway the slightest bit to do with him.  
  
Chapter One  
  
He sat there in his cell that they had just 'escorted' him to. He could hear someone talking, more, yelling at the dementors. He listened closer. It was her. But how could it be? She would think that he murdered Lily and James, and Peter. He shuddered, thinking of the traitor.  
  
"....... but I MUST speak with him. You don't understand! He's innocent though!"  
  
How was she standing up to them for so long? He couldn't bear them for longer than a minute, which was probably the reason they put him here. He could hear her starting to falter, and pleaded with her in his thoughts to leave and spare herself from those horrid creatures. He heard her walk out, the dementors finally getting to her. She thought he was innocent....... But that didn't matter. He'd never see her again... or would he?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny Weasley was as discouraged as you can get. Those stupid dementors have no feelings at all. No pity. She walked through Hogsmeade, thinking. She couldn't save him. Not one tear fell until she made it all the way up to the Shrieking Shack, which is where she broke down. She heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Miss Weasley. The Dark Lord has been defeated. Why do you weep?"  
  
Ginny looked into the twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"He's in jail. He's in Azkaban. I can't do anything about it!"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes were full of pity. Pity wasn't what she wanted. She wanted him back.  
  
Dumbledore sits down beside her on the grass. He pulls a bottle out of his robe. "Drink this. It will make it easier." His eyes were twinkling once again.  
  
"What are you planning?" She drinks it. She marveled at how personable he was.  
  
He smiles, very disarming. "I'm just setting things right." With that, Ginny Weasley's eyes got heavy, and she lied back on the grass, out like a light. Dumbledore looked at his watch. "I've got exactly two hours."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny woke up with a start. She sat straight up in bed. Molly Weasley walked into her daughter's room. "Ready, dear? We're going to be late for your train." She was starting her second year at Hogwarts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she got to the station, she ran to the train trailing behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Can I sit with you guys?"  
  
"I need to talk to you in private." Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione as the train picked up speed.  
  
"Go away Ginny." said Ron.  
  
"I won't bother you. It'll be like I'm not even there. Pleeeeeease?" She smiled, remembering then how much she missed her brother.  
  
"Ron, I guess she can stay with us. It won't do too much harm, she'll probably find out anyway." Ginny looked into Harry's eyes. She blushed, remembering how much she used to like him. But that was before.....  
  
"Thanks Harry. Either you or Colin, and, well, you know."  
  
They look through all the compartments, but the only one open is at the back of the train, and a man is sitting in there, sleeping. He was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with grey.  
  
"I didn't know teachers rode the train...." They go into the compartment anyway. Ginny jumps when she sees who it is. She sits down beside him, trying not to giggle. He's still sleeping though.  
  
Harry starts talking in a hushed voice, explaining what Mr. Weasley had told him, and what he'd overheard them talking about. When he'd finished, Ron looked thunderstruck, Hermione was thoroughly shocked, and Ginny let out a heavy sigh, looking out the window. It looked as if she was trying to blink back tears.  
  
Harry leaned over to Ron. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
Ron whispers, "She does that anytime she hears or sees something about Black. Odd, isn't it?"  
  
'Poor Sirius.....' she thought.  
  
Harry nodded. "Hey, Ginny, what's wrong?"  
  
Ginny looks up and forces a smile. "What do you mean? *trying to change subject* Hey 'Mione, are we there yet?"  
  
"No, it'll be awhile longer."  
  
"Kay." The train begins to slow down.  
  
"At least, I think it will be....." The lights flicker off. The train then stops, with a jerk, and everyone falls off their seats.  
  
Ginny can't see; no one can, because it's too dark. "Ummm.... who did I land on?"  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Remus." She smiles in the darkness.  
  
Harry's voice is heard. "Do you know him, Ginny?"  
  
Lupin quiets them. "Shhh."  
  
They hear footsteps approaching. Someone opens the compartment door. It's too dark to see who or what it is, but the presence of it was unbearable. It was a dementor. Harry began to hear his mother screaming. He blacked out. Ginny, however, was reminded of the look that Sirius gave her as they dragged him into Azkaban, before she ran in after him.  
  
Remus says loudly, "Go on, none of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks." The dementor walks on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry comes to a few minutes later. Ron and Hermione are looking concerned, but still frightened. Lupin hands each of them a piece of chocolate.  
  
"Here, this will help." They eat it, and it feels as if warmth is restored to their bodies. Lupin turns back to Ginny, who is still shaking and is staring out straight in front of her.  
  
"Gin, eat this." She shakes her head.  
  
She then hides her face in her hands and starts to cry. "Thirteen years.... thirteen years... I still can't save him...."  
  
Remus lets her cry on his shoulder. "It'll be alright, Gin. It'll be alright."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Sooooo...... what did ya think? What's with Ginny? Where's Sirius? What will the dream team think of Gin's sudden outburst of emotion? Or of Remus's comfort? Stay tuned for my next chappie! 


	2. In My Dreams

Disclaimer: You already know..... Oh yes, I disclaim the title of this story, also the chapter titles. They belong to the song by sting with the same name. You should listen to it!!!!!!!!  
  
a/n: WOOOO! Seven reviews! SOOOOO HAPPY! ^_________________^ And to bubblez_fairy, sorry I didn't explain that better.... she was actually supposed to wake up and relive that part. She's relived the first twelve years of her life. So, now we pick up with the year where she is twelve and the "dream team" is in their third year. You get the point... yeah... on with the story...  
  
Chapter Two  
  
A few minutes later, Ginny was settled down, but was still off in the clouds. Lupin hands her a piece of chocolate. She shakes her head.  
  
"Eat it. It'll help." He directs his attention to the other three. "I need to speak to the driver, excuse me..." He strolled past Harry and into the corridor.  
  
All three look at Ginny, who is eyeing the piece of chocolate intently. She shakes her head again and mumbles, "Never helps, nothing does... just makes it worse..." She then looks up at the other three. "What?"  
  
Harry voices what the other two were thinking. "What's going on with you today, Gin?"  
  
She winced. She didn't like to be called that. Well, she didn't mind really, it was just, that's what Sirius used to call her. He knew it got on her nerves. No one else did. Just Sirius. And now Harry. She sighed.  
  
"Forgive me. I haven't been feeling well lately."  
  
Ron shakes his head. "That's a lie. You've been fine all week. And do you know this Lupin guy? How?"  
  
Ginny looks perplexed. "What is this? A Police line-up? How would you know what I feel like, Ronald? You never ask. I have seen "Lupin" on a couple of occasions. He is very nice. Ok?"  
  
Ron is beginning to get mad. "I'm just concerned, Ginny." She rolls her eyes.  
  
Harry agrees. "Yeah, Gin, we don't want anything bothering you."  
  
'If they only knew..' she thought. "Harry, would you please not call me that? It bothers me."  
  
He looks confused. "Alright. Sorry." Ginny looks out the window. Harry gives Ron the 'huh?' look. Ron shrugs. Ginny, head still in the clouds, is taken back in time, to the Hogwarts common room.  
  
***********how ever many years ago****************  
  
A week or so after she'd arrived, Ginny was sitting there in the common room, quill in her mouth, trying to figure out a hard Arithmancy problem. She is alone, or so she thinks.  
  
"Having trouble there, Gin?" He sits down beside her.  
  
"Shut up, Sirius. I bet you couldn't do this. And don't call me Gin."  
  
He puts on his devilish grin. "Why not, does it bother you, Gin?"  
  
She glares at him. She knew this was his twisted way of flirting, and she was already annoyed at the moment by her homework. "Yes, Sirius. It sounds like a drink. 'Gin' is a drink. Of course that's annoying." He slides the book from her hands, and looks at it.  
  
"You're having trouble with this? But, Gin, it's so easy."  
  
"Well, you explain it then." He goes of on a long detailed explanation.  
  
'Wow, I didn't think he was that smart...' She uses the time to get a really good look at him. He thinks she's just listening to him ramble on. He runs his hand through his dark black (a/n: of course ^__^) hair, that just falls into his eyes again. His eyes are an icy blue color. He is tall and rather strong looking. 'He looks nice....' She found herself thinking. 'No! I didn't just think that.... he's a murderer for pete's sake! But he doesn't look at all like he did on the newspapers....' Deep in her thoughts, she doesn't realize when Sirius is done talking. He meets her gaze.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ginny snaps back to reality. "Hmmm? Oh, nothing."  
  
"Do you get it now?" He hands her the book back.  
  
She scratches her head. "Uhhhhh.... Yeah. Sure." She smiles at him nervously.  
  
He sees this and smiles disarmingly. "You don't have to be scared of me Gin. Do I look like Snape?"  
  
'You sure don't....' she thinks to herself. "No, Sirius, you don't look like Snape, thank goodness. Now, if you will excuse me." She gets up and leaves. When she's halfway up her dorm room stairs, she turns to look at him again, only to find him looking at her. She blushes and runs up to her room, knowing now that she had a crush on a future homicidal maniac. She throws herself on her bed.  
  
"Just look where my stupid crushes have gotten me..."  
  
***************back on the Express***********************  
  
Ginny smiles in spite of her sadness. She knew the rest of the story. 'Too bad it ends as a tragedy... Poor Sirius...' The train stops. Ginny grabs her bags and rushes out. Someone grabs her arm as she's getting off the train. She tenses.  
  
"Mind riding with me in a carriage?"  
  
"Of course not Remus." She smiles and gets in with him.  
  
****************************************************  
  
And now to my lovely reviewers:  
  
Black Rose: Thanks, and I'll try to check out your story, but right now exams consume most of my time... Grr.....  
  
Bell: Thanks for reviewing!!!! For some reason, your review showed up twice. That's cool!!!! I want mine to do that....  
  
Millenium Elf: Hi. Beep. You should be over to watch Inuyasha soon. You better be!  
  
Killer Angel: Thanks for being so devoted to my stories.. You make me feel so special... *wipes tear from eye*  
  
KeeperOfTheMoon: Thanks for the tip. I did change it. And I like your story too. I think I reviewed... I hope so, but my memory span is as big as a goldfish, so I wouldn't trust that....  
  
Bubblez_fairy: Sorry if I confused you... hope I explained it better earlier...  
  
Inuyashalover: Thanks! I hope that this is soon enough! I'll see you on Monday. You need to get an actual account here....  
  
Ok, sorry for the short chappie, but it was either two or one really long one. So, I went with the two. This one was kind of bad though.... But tell me what you think. R/r! The next chapter will be up as soon as possible, but probably after my exams next week. I shall try!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. You Still Touch Me

Disclaimer: I disclaim it. I hope you get this through your head coz if you don't, there's something wrong there somewhere....  
  
A/n: I taught myself html this morning. Proud? I am! I got inspiration! Love that stuff! If anyone cares to know, I passed my exams, and I'M OUT OF SCHOOL!!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"I'm lost, Ginny. How in the world did you do this? The last time I saw you, you were twenty, at least!"  
  
Ginny smiles at his confused look. "It's a long story, Remus, I don't really want to get into it....."  
  
Remus smiles at her. "I've got time."  
  
Ginny sighs and mumbles something that sounds like 'men..' then, "Well, I was, let's see.. starting my sixth year here at Hogwarts. I was with my family at King's Cross Station and they all walked through the barrier before me. I rushed through after them, hoping that it wouldn't close before I got through or the train wouldn't leave before I got to it. When I walked through, I had the odd sensation that I was falling, which normally doesn't happen, you know. I landed on the ground, and when I looked up, I saw James. You know how he looks like Harry. That's why I called him that. Remember?"  
  
"Yes.. I do remember that."  
  
"That's how I got there, somehow.."  
  
"Well, that explains that. How did you get back though?"  
  
"Dunno. Dumbledore did it. I had nothing to do with it. Next thing I know, I'm five years old again and wondering what in the world happened to me. I thought it was a dream or something, that I'd wake up and everything would be back to normal..... never happened though. I realized what year this was, and have been keeping a close watch of the newspaper and the gossip flying around."  
  
Remus's expression goes serious. "Have you spoken with him?"  
  
"No, I don't want to get him caught."  
  
"Ginny, he's a murderer. He needs to be caught."  
  
"Then you think he really did it... but...."  
  
He reaches out and puts his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "I know this is hard on you, but you've got to watch out for him. He had James and Lily killed. And he almost had Harry killed, too. If he killed his best friend and his family, do you think he'd do any different for you? He's deranged, Ginny."  
  
Ginny is beginning to get angry. "Deranged?!? You think he's deranged? Well, he probably is, considering the fact that he's been in that nut house for thirteen years over a false accusation!"  
  
"He's not innocent. All the evidence pointed against him."  
  
Ginny shakes her head, but doesn't say anything. She looks out the window again. There's silence for a couple of minutes.  
  
"He's coming this way. I've heard that Fudge went to Azkaban the night that Black-"  
  
"Sirius." Ginny corrected.  
  
"-Sirius escaped. The guard told Fudge that Bl-Sirius's been talking in his sleep for awhile now. Always the same words, 'He's at Hogwarts. and she's with him....' You know what that means."  
  
Realization dawns on Ginny. She's talking quietly, more to herself. "That's me.. that means he's risking being caught just to come get me from-"  
  
Remus interrupts her thoughts. "Ginny, he doesn't want to come get you. He wants to kill you. Harry too. You were on Voldemort's hit list."  
  
Ginny shakes her head again. "No, you don't understand it's not Har-"  
  
Remus seems like he didn't hear her last comment. "Ginny, most importantly, I don't want you to go looking for him. Just don't. Even if you decide to try and stop him, don't go looking for him. You know what he did to Peter..."  
  
Ginny shudders at Pettigrew's name. Remus takes this for finally understanding to what Sirius can do. The horseless carriage stops. They both get out. Ginny still looks depressed. Remus gives her a look of concern.  
  
"I'll talk to you later, Ginny. If you need anything, you know where to find me."  
  
She nods and mumbles, weakly, thanks. She walks off slowly toward the familiar front doors of the castle, keeping a close watch for a certain fluffy black dog.  
  
Remus sighs. "She's not taking this well.."  
  
**************************************************  
  
So, what did you think? Tell me! There'll be another flash back in the next chapter. Sorry, this one was kinda short. The next one will be longer. R/r!  
  
Shout outs:  
  
TootsieGrim: I hope this chapter helps some. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
caryn: This chapter revealed a little bit... Hope you're not as confused.  
  
Millenium Elf: So you did! And you might have seen some of this one too.I'm not sure.. I'll see you as soon as you get up!  
  
crazyfriendsfan: Me too. That's what I tried to do with this story. I've also noticed that when you do that, it gets a lot of reviews!! ^__^  
  
Bell: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you review it too!  
  
KeeperOfTheMoon: Thanks for reviewing! Your story is one of the ones that gives me inspiration! You must update! You haven't in 25 days! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Harrys-Girl: Thanks for your review, but just so ya know, I claim Sirius. I'm first in line to buy him off ebay whenever they put him on. You can ask Millenium Elf. She'll tell you. Hehehehehehe.  
  
Adieu, until my next chappie! (which should be up soon) 


	4. Your Picture By My Telephone

Disclaimer: Yeah.  
  
A/n: More inspiration! Woo! I like reviews! If you all review quickly, then I might update sooner! That is unless I get the feared writer's block..... *shudders from saying name of dreaded disease* So, ya think Remus talked too much last chapter? Hehehehehe.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Ginny walked through the hallway to Dumbledore's office. She walked up to the stone gargoyle. "Dr.Pepper Jellybeans." The stairs move to show the stair case, which she climbs up. 'His passwords get weirder every year.' She thought, as she knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in Miss Weasley." She walks in. She sits down.  
  
"Professor, you already know what I'm going to say, more than likely." She looks hopeful.  
  
He smiles. "No, you don't have to take any classes this year either. I do have a little project for you though." His eyes have that familiar twinkle in them as he points toward a manila envelope.  
  
"What's in there?" She asks as she picks it up.  
  
"You'll see. Don't open it until classes start tomorrow morning. Don't tell anyone about it, students anyway. You may work wherever you please, just try not to disturb any classes." He's grinning.  
  
"You're really proud of yourself over this, aren't you?" She runs her fingers over the edge of the envelope. "And what do I tell the other students I'm doing? They're going to want to know where I am. Believe me."  
  
Dumbledore shrugs. "You are a very intelligent girl. You used to work with the marauders. You figure it out."  
  
Ginny smiles. "See you later professor." She walks out of the room to her dorm.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Ginny opens the envelope. She reads the writing on it, and smiles. Harry sees her smile.  
  
"I haven't seen you that happy in awhile, Gin. What's that?"  
  
She grins. "Nothing important, to you at least."  
  
He grabs for it, but she gets up and runs up to Dumbledore and throws her arms around his neck. "I'll do it! I promise!"  
  
He smiles. "I'm sure you will."  
  
Remus looks over. "Do what?"  
  
Ginny ignores him. "Well, I'm off to the library. How long do I have?"  
  
"Until the first of July. That's the day."  
  
Ginny nods and walks off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week or so later, Hermione is standing outside Lupin's door ready to go in and ask him a question about her homework. She hears voices, and decides to eavesdrop. One of the voices is Ginny's and the other is undoubtedly Lupin's. She turns so she can see through the barely open door a little. Ginny has a dreamy kind of look on her face.  
  
"We were outside. It was probably the night of that New Year's party we had. There was a clear sky, and we were looking at the stars. I looked over at him, and he moved in to kiss me and then," She stops.  
  
"And then, what?"  
  
"I woke up." She looks at the floor.  
  
"It's over, Ginny. Forget him."  
  
"I can't do that! He's innocent! I swear! He'd never do that..."  
  
Outside the door, Hermione looks very confused, to say the least.  
  
"I miss him.... And I-"  
  
Hermione knocks on the door.  
  
Lupin says, "Come in." Ginny goes to look out the window.  
  
Hermione walks in slowly. She walks up to Lupin, who's sitting at his desk. Ginny turns around. "I'll see ya later, professor." 'I need to get out of here before Hermione can catch up with me and ask me a question. I know she heard us talking.....' Ginny walks out of the door.  
  
"Yes, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looks at the door where Ginny left. "Actually, would you believe it, I forgot. I'll come back later if I remember."  
  
Remus smiles. "Alright." Hermione runs out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ginny! Wait up!"  
  
Ginny sighs. 'Great.... Not that I don't like her or anything, I just don't want to answer the question she's about to ask....' She stops walking.  
  
"Hey Hermione."  
  
"Hey." They walk together for a couple of seconds, then, "What's been going on with you lately? Are you ok? I... heard you and professor Lupin talking. Who's this guy?" She looks her, not wanting to wait for an answer.  
  
Ginny sighs. "I don't really want to talk about it."  
  
"You know you can trust me with anything."  
  
"I know. It's a long story, really. Let's just say it involves that little project that Dumbledore gave me."  
  
"What do you have to do?"  
  
"You'll find out when the time comes."  
  
"I'm just concerned...."  
  
Ginny smiles. "I know. Thanks. I can take care of myself though. Don't worry, Voldemort's not involved."  
  
Hermione looks surprised that Ginny said his name and she's still smiling. They're standing outside the library door.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind, I need to do a little work in here and you are going to be late to your next class if you don't hurry."  
  
Hermione nods. "See you later. Remember, you can tell me anything."  
  
Ginny nods and walks into the library. She pulls out her book bag, and gets to work.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
A/n: Ok, here's the deal. I started typing this like the day after I posted the other one. But I went on choir tour last week, so that's why I didn't finish it. Then the next week, ff.net wouldn't upload. Finally, last week, I went to Panama City. Sorry.... I had fun though! (I have the next chappie up and ready to go though.)As always, R/r!  
  
Shoutouts:  
  
Millennium Elf: Hey! You're asleep right now. I know you are coz it's only 8. Hehehehehe. I hope you can do something today! U better coz you have to answer my ? that I ask you in au.  
  
Cassandra Black: I live somewhere in TN, so I don't think I go to your school. Sorry. I'm glad you like my story, and feel free to review this chappie!  
  
Harry's-Girl: I'm glad you like my story and are interested in it. Just a quick question. If Sirius is "your man", which he isn't coz he's mine, then why is your nickname "Harry's-Girl"? Just a question ^__^ Please review!  
  
Bell: Good luck with your exams. You've probably taken them already, I'm so late with this chappie. Well, I think Remus was better in this chappie, don't u? Please review!  
  
KeeperOfTheMoon: Cool! I like giving people inspiration! That's cool! Have I told you that I absolutely love your sn? It's soooo cool! I hope you review this chappie!  
  
Porphyrophobic Grape: Your sn is too cool! I love smoothies! I had one while I was on choir tour! It was blueberry. Yummie! What does "porphyrophobic" mean? Please review!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Stay Tuned for my next chappie! 


	5. In that Smile

Disclaimer: Yep.  
  
A/n: I am mad at fanfic.net right now b/c it won't let me upload! I'm dying... wah... oh well, *dramatic pose* on with the story!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
It was the night of the New Year's ball. She was dancing and marveling at how well he could. He just didn't look the type, you know. But there was a lot to him that she wouldn't have guessed, she thought as he spun her around again. She laughed as he made a comment of how daft Peter looked standing alone close to the door. He hadn't talked to anyone all night. Ginny had always hated Peter though; she knew the truth about him. She hadn't told Sirius though. He wouldn't believe her. Not until the time came at least....  
  
Just then, the doors to the hall slammed open. Everyone turned to see who did it. In walked several cloaked figures. A chill swept through the room. The candles went out. The main cloaked figure, taller than the others, walked close to Ginny and Sirius. He stretched out his scaly hand and grabbed Sirius, and started pulling him away. Ginny looked on in horror.  
  
"No!" she cried.  
  
A cold evil laugh filled her ears. Then a smooth, syrupy voice said, "My dearest Ginny..." Tom Riddle stepped out from between the dementors. He walks over to her and runs his hand down her face. "We both know he *motion toward Sirius* can't interfere with us. He must be taken care of." He laughs again.  
  
"If you lay a finger on him, I'll..."  
  
"You'll what? We both know that you love me. Not him."  
  
'You must be nuts!' She tried to say. Nothing came out. She could hear her voice talking, telling Tom that he was right. She was betraying Sirius. It wasn't what she truly wanted, she couldn't stop herself either. She was frozen in place. The look Sirius was giving her made her want the floor to swallow her up. Yet she could do nothing. Tom smiled, yet you couldn't call it one. It was more like an evil smirk. He turns to the dementors.  
  
"Kill him."  
  
Ginny finally gained control again. "No! No! You can't!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry walked down into the common room. It was around three a.m. He couldn't sleep. The whole "Black" thing was really bothering him. He saw Ginny, head down, asleep, on the table. He saw several books around her and was immediately curious.  
  
He picked several up, but they were just full of court cases. An interesting title caught his eye, "Taking Care of an Aging Dog for Dummies", but it didn't mean anything. It looked like it was her copy too. He picked it up and looked at the inside cover. It read, "Happy Birthday, to my favorite aging dog. With love, Gin" Harry set it back down. He pulled one from her hands. It was a yearbook. He looked at the open page. There was a picture that looked like... but it couldn't be.... Ginny dancing with a young Sirius Black? He turned to a page that she'd dog-eared. There in the middle of the page was Black's picture, and she'd drawn little hearts around his name! Had Ginny gone completely nuts? (He just couldn't put two and two together. ^__^)  
  
He then looked at her. She looked like she was having a troubled dream. Then she mumbled, "No.. no. you can't.. don't take him from me.." It grew louder every time. "No.. no!"  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny woke to someone shaking her. Her vision was blurry. She realized that she had fallen asleep while working in the common room and that the person who woke her up was now staring at her. 'Just a dream.... thank goodness...' She yawns, and glances up at who woke her.  
  
"Hi James.. Can't believe I fell asleep down here again. Is it past breakfast? Where's Sirius?"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Yep. She's completely nuts.' "Ginny, what's wrong with you? It's Harry. Remember me?"  
  
Ginny's eyes go wide. 'Oh crap...' "Oh... Sorry, I thought I was still dreaming. I haven't had my coffee yet, you know."  
  
"Yeah.... sure.... what exactly where you dreaming about?"  
  
"A ball. Well, more of a party, I guess."  
  
"What kind of party?"  
  
"New Year's Party."  
  
"Why did you call me James?" He looks at her suspiciously.  
  
Ginny began to grow nervous. None of the students knew her secret, she wasn't allowed to tell... "Well.. it's... a common mistake Harry. You look remarkably like him."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure it is, to someone who knew him." Ginny is silent. "You're not telling me something. Why are you looking up old court cases? What class is that for?"  
  
'If only Sirius was here... he could make an excuse for anything..' "Actually, this is for that little project that Dumbledore himself gave me."  
  
"Which would be...."  
  
"Harry. You should know that I'm not allowed to tell anyone. Top secret. I can't even tell Professor Lupin." 'Not like he'd help or anything.... he still thinks he's guilty...'  
  
Harry gives her another suspicious glance, and then walks back up into his dorm. Ginny sighs. "I need someone to talk to. But more than that, I need coffee." She looks at the clock on the wall, sees how early it is, and moans. "I wonder if Remus is up." She smiles. "I think I'll go pay him a visit a little later...."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Well, the end of yet another chapter. The scary part is that I have two chapters ready to upload, and ff.net won't let me upload anything.. I'm dying here.... this is an authoress's nightmare.... Well, I'm done so I guess I'll just update. Sorry, no shoutouts on account that no one's reviewed yet. Just a quick ?. Do u all want me to continue? Ms. Millienium Elf just ruined something for me, and I'm kind of down, if you know what I mean... not that I'm out of ideas.... well, just tell me what you think. R/r. 


	6. You Still Thrill Me

A/n: *wipes tears from eyes* Ok... I'm better now.... I hope. I miss him.... on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own it.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Professor Lupin wasn't there when they entered the DADA classroom. But someone else was. Ginny Weasley was sitting on top of Lupin's desk, looking like she was thoroughly enjoying herself. Everyone seemed to be ignoring her, so they all got ready for their lesson.  
  
Ron shakes his head. "Ginny? What are you doing in here?"  
  
She smiles. "I have nothing better to do at the moment."  
  
Lavender Brown looks up. "Do you know where the professor is?"  
  
Ginny nods and points at the door. Everyone looks over to see Lupin walking over to the front of the classroom. He sees Ginny.  
  
"Miss Weasley, would you kindly get off my desk? And what are you doing here?"  
  
Once again, she says, "I have nothing better to do at the moment." She then salutes, mocking Lupin, and jumps off his desk.  
  
"Right then. Now, class, follow me please, you will only need your wand." He led them along the deserted corridor and around the corner, where they met Peeves. Peeves didn't seem to see Lupin until he was nearly two feet away, and then he broke into song.  
  
"Loony, loony Lupin. Loony, loony Lupin." Ginny, who followed them, found this terribly funny and started humming the tune. Lupin led the class into the staffroom, acting like he didn't hear Peeves. He stands by the door until Ginny walks in, still humming Peeves's song.  
  
"Is it your point in life to annoy me?" He looks perturbed.  
  
She stops humming and smiles. "Nope, but I can make it that. Want me to?" He ignores her.  
  
"Alright class." He walks over to the end of the room where there is an old wardrobe where the teachers put their spare robes. The wardrobe seemed to wobble as he walked near it. "Inside here is a boggart."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. For homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me.. To be handed in on Monday. That will be all."  
  
Talking excitedly, the class left the staffroom. Harry, however, was aggravated that he didn't have a go with the boggart. He looked over and saw that Ginny was having the same idea, because she was attempting to open the wardrobe door, hoping there was another one in there, without Lupin noticing. Harry walks over to her. He whispers, "Turn the knob the other way."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Harry steps back and watches as the door flies open. Lupin, who was picking up his lesson plans to take back to his room, turns around, looking interested, but then he is shocked to see what, more, who, is lying on the floor. Harry is backing up against the wall. Ginny gasps, and falls to her knees beside...  
  
"Sirius Black?" Lupin looks shocked, but then realizes something.  
  
Ginny is checking for his pulse, shocked beyond belief. Her lower lip trembles. "He's... dead...."  
  
Harry is very confused now, why was Sirius Black lying on the floor? Why is he dead? How did he get in that wardrobe? And most of all, Why in the world was Ginny sad that he was dead?  
  
Ginny turns around to look at Remus, who's smiling. "What are you smiling for? He's gone..."  
  
"No he isn't."  
  
Ginny was growing angry. "I think it's pretty clear that he is...." A tear slides down her cheek.  
  
Remus stands in front of Sirius. Sirius changes in to.... a white glowing orb? "It was another boggart, Ginny."  
  
This takes a second to sink in, but Ginny looks relieved. "Oh. Stupid me. I had no idea what it would turn into."  
  
"Riddikulus." He pushes the boggart into the wardrobe and shuts it. "Well, that was obvious.."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Remus smiles. Hermione walks back into the room. "Harry, are you coming? Oh, hi professor!" She beams at him, blushes slightly, and drags Harry, who is still confused on why Ginny was scared of Black being dead, out of the room.  
  
"I think someone has a crush on you, Remmie."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Well, that was a short one. But I'm not going anywhere on another vacation for a couple of weeks, so there'll be more soon. I just thought that should take up the whole chapter. What did you think? R/r!  
  
Shoutouts: *looks at desktop w/ fan art picture of Sirius on it while typing*  
  
KeeperOfTheMoon: I know... That was sooooooooo sad. But I'm keeping a lookout for your update! Now that you've said you would, u better!  
  
Ali: thanks for your review! Thankfully, ff.net is working, and I'm happy! Well, as happy as I can be, considering I'm sad... (I just finished OotP today)  
  
Emma Blue: Thanks. And you are very smart. Very smart. Hehehehe.  
  
Porphyrophobic Grape: I loooooove mocha smoothies! That's weird that they didn't have any milk.... I'm gonna read your story asap, I promise!  
  
Killer Angel: Hey! You're such a loyal reviewer! You've reviewed all the chapters from this story and most of my other one! Thank you so much! You make me feel so special! *wipes tear from eye* Yes, I know I'm melodramatic....  
  
Millienium Elf: Well, I tried to put some rl/hg in. I'm gonna try to put more in too.... I'll ttyl, well, now, coz I'm talking to u on the im!  
  
Bell: I'm sorry you haven't finished your exams yet... Thanks for reviewing! 


	7. And if I Sleep, I Sleep Here Alone

Disclaimer: I don't- awwww forget it....  
  
A/n: I'm on a roll, oh yeah.. another day, another chapter... I miss Sirius.... so I'll put him in this chapter!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Remus looks at Ginny, giving her the 'you've got to be kidding me' look. He says, "Who, then?"  
  
Ginny grins. "Isn't it obvious? Harry, of course. Didn't you see the way he was looking at you all through class?" She pauses, waiting for his reaction. When she gets it, "Hermione likes you. She told me so. Of course, I told her that you're as old as dirt, but she didn't seem to mind."  
  
"Old as dirt?"  
  
"Yep." She laughs.  
  
"But you're as old as I am."  
  
"Technically, I am, but I'm also not, seeing that I'm supposed to look like I'm twelve. Seriously, watch Hermione next class. It's really quite amusing." Ginny walks out of the room, leaving Remus with his thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A furry black dog lies down in the middle of the forbidden forest. He looks around, attentive, but doesn't see anyone, so he changes back to human form. He's still cautious though. He takes a deep breath of the fresh air. It feels nice not to be locked up. He doesn't know what day it is, having been awhile since that break in on Halloween night.  
  
'Stupid woman,' he remembered how the fat lady wouldn't let him into the common room, even though she had recognized who he was.  
  
*****Halloween Night*****  
  
Sirius Black sneaked inside one of the passages he had used sometimes, not telling the others except Ginny, just to get away from it all. He wondered if he'd remember how to get back to the common room, but as he stepped out of the passageway, it all came back. It took him no time at all to get to the portrait of the fat lady. She recognized him at once.  
  
"Sirius Black? What are you doing here? You look awful."  
  
He clears his throat and says in a voice that you can tell hasn't been used in awhile, "It doesn't matter what I look like; you're going to let me in anyway."  
  
"I will if you tell me the password."  
  
"You know me. You know I was in Gryffindor. Let me in!"  
  
The fat lady frowned. "There's no need to get angry. That's the rules. There's nothing I can do about them."  
  
Sirius takes out a knife. The fat lady gasps.  
  
"Then I'll just have to force my way through, won't I?" He begins to slash her painting, but dashes off when he hears footsteps and voices.  
  
*****Present*****  
  
'If she would've just let me in, I could have gotten to him....' He thought. "Why did this have to happen?" He asked to the sky. As if in answer, it begins to rain. Sirius growls in anger. He hears a faint noise of people cheering. It can only mean.. 'A quidditch game. Maybe I'd be able to see Harry.... And Gin....' He changes into his dog form and walks toward the pitch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny looked up, watching Harry watching for the snitch. 'He plays as well as James did. If only Sirius was up there playing Chaser... Or was he a beater? He'd kill me if he knew I forgot. I wasn't one for quidditch very much anyway..' She sees Harry look off to the side of the pitch, close to where she is standing. She turns and sees a shaggy black dog, wet fur limp on his body, on the edge of the forest. She gasps. 'Sirius!' She immediately takes off in that direction, but tries not to be noticed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'He's great!' Sirius thought. 'He's looking this way. Not like he knows who I am. Now, to find Gin.' An eerie feeling came over him. 'Dementors.' He heads back into the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny saw him go back into the forest. She was going to follow him. She was NOT going to lose him again. She feared to call out his name though, not wanting to bring attention to him. She walks into the forest after him.  
  
When she's a little way in she says, "Padfoot. I know you're in here. Where are you?' She looks around, but doesn't see him. Quieter, she says, "Sirius? I just want to talk to you. I know you're innocent." Seeing no movement, she sighs and walks back to the game, depressed already, to find the dementors.  
  
Sirius steps out from behind a bush and watches her leave. He almost calls after her, but stops himself.  
  
'It's her! She thinks I'm innocent!'  
  
'You aren't ready to face her yet.' The calm, logical part of his mind told him. 'After all, she may just be saying that to lure you out, and then she'll turn you back in.'  
  
'She wouldn't do that....'  
  
'It doesn't matter anyway. She knows you're hiding out here in the forest. She knows of the passageway. She'll be back.'  
  
'And I'll confront her next time.'  
  
He walks back to the small clearing where he's staying. "Why did I fall for her anyway?" He asks, once again, to the sky. 'It was because I acted like a total git when I was younger, and she loved me anyway.' This thought brings a smile to his lips that haven't smiled in over a decade.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
A/n: Ok. I like that chapter. That's rare too. What did you think? I think I liked it because I put Sirius in it. ^__^ It's next to impossible to not absolutely love him. Hehehehehe. So, do you think Ginny should come looking for him through the passage way? What about Sirius talking to himself? He doesn't really have anyone else to talk to... Poor guy.. R/r! (If you do quickly, I might just be inspired enough to write another chapter tomorrow!)  
  
Shoutouts:  
  
KeeperOfTheMoon: Well, I know it's kind of weird.... but my friend Millienium Elf requested it. I'm still waiting for your update though! Hehehehehe.  
  
Killer Angel: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Emma Blue: It's Hermione, of course. I'm not really in favor of slash, but if you are, it's ok. Wouldn't it be funny if it was Harry? I'd get A LOT of complaints though.  
  
Millenium Elf: Hehehehehe. Kipper is tearing the house up! I think he misses you. 


	8. In My Bed Tonight

Disclaimer: I don't own it. It all belongs to the evil J.K. Rowling, who decides to kill off the best character ever.... I'm still sad....  
  
A/n: I got 9, count 'em NINE reviews for the last chappie. You guys are so awesome! That brings the total to 43! That's more than my last story got and it had 16 chappies! But it sucked, so yeah. I like this story A LOT better. But, what should you care about that? If you're here, you probably want to read the story! And for you nasty people whose minds live in the gutter... This fic is rated pg. Nothing happened!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
They were alone in the common room. The fire crackled, the flames slowly dying. It was the only light in the room, because it was late. Everyone was asleep. He was too, she could tell by his slow, regular breathing. She was in bliss. Nothing could be better, lying in his arms. She wanted this to last forever....  
  
But then a thought pricked at the back of her mind. 'You know it's not going to work...' It told her. 'He's going to be put in jail. James and Lily will die, and everyone will believe it was at his hands.' But then, there was a hopeful thought. Maybe she could save him. She had heard that it was on Halloween night, Harry's first, when it happened. Maybe... just maybe... she could keep Sirius from the scene, until they heard from someone else what happened... he wouldn't be accused because he wouldn't have been at their house.  
  
"I'm playing with fate." She whispered to herself. But there had to have been a reason why she was sent here. Why not to fix things? But what if it doesn't work? It has to, she decided.  
  
She slipped out of his arms and went to sit in the windowsill. 'It's good tomorrow- well, today- is Saturday.... I'm going to be tired.' She rests her head on her knees.  
  
Another thought came to her mind. 'You aren't being truthful. He doesn't know that you're from the future.' It was true. But she hadn't told anyone, except for Dumbledore, but she had to tell him. No one else knew. Dumbledore had told her to keep it a secret, but she wanted to tell Sirius. She trusted him. He'd keep it a secret. But he might ask questions. And those she wanted to avoid if at all possible. That was only if he believed her, which was very unlikely. He'd probably send her off to St. Mungo's or something. She sighs. 'Life is difficult.'  
  
She had finally decided to go to bed when a pair of arms slid around her neck. She jumped. She had forgotten Sirius was even in the room. She turns to face him and smiles.  
  
"I want to show you something." He holds out James's invisibility cloak.  
  
"Alright." She takes his hand and they walk out of the common room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny woke, or came back to reality, when Hermione slid into the seat across from her in the Library.  
  
"Mind if I sit here with you?"  
  
Ginny smiles. "Of course not. Go ahead. Homework?"  
  
Hermione nods. "Snape has given us three feet of parchment on werewolves."  
  
Ginny raises an eyebrow. "Werewolves?"  
  
Hermione answers, "Yeah."  
  
Ginny smiles.  
  
Hermione says, "Then, of course, you know about-"  
  
Ginny looks around and nods. "He's not dangerous or anything."  
  
"Of course not." Hermione goes off into a reverie.  
  
Ginny snaps in front of her face. "Earth to Hermione, this is Ginny speaking...."  
  
Hermione blinks a few times and shakes her head. "Oh, yes, sorry." Ginny is grinning, mischievously, probably something she picked up from Sirius.  
  
"It looks like you and I have the same dilemma." 'We've both hopelessly fallen for a member of the Marauders.'  
  
"What? Do you-" She looks around to see if anyone is listening, "like him too?"  
  
Ginny bursts out laughing. "No, no, no, no, no. That's not what I meant."  
  
"What did you mean then? Why is that so funny?"  
  
"I can't tell you. But you'll probably find out eventually."  
  
"You're going mysterious on me."  
  
"Yep. Now, I need to go talk to Prof. Lupin, and unless you'd like to join me-" She looks at her expectantly.  
  
"But it's his *grins* time of the month, if you know what I mean."  
  
Ginny laughs. "Oh, yes, I forgot about that. Well, I guess I'll just go for a walk then."  
  
"I'll see you later."  
  
"Ok. Bye." Ginny stands up and walks out of the room.  
  
Hermione smiles and looks down to begin working. She picks up a leather covered book marked '81. "Ginny, you left your-" But Ginny's already gone. "What is this anyway? She wouldn't mind if I looked at it.." She opens it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny walks through the halls, trying to remember what happened in the little flashback/dream she had. He had wanted to show her something. What was it? 'Oh, yes, it was the passageway that led to the forbidden forest. That must have been how he got in the other night. Where did it open?' She looks around and sees a picture of a little girl and a dog. "That's it!" A couple of first years walking by look at her weird. She doesn't notice.  
  
She runs off to the kitchens to get some food to take to Sirius.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She is facing the portrait of the little girl and dog now. She's trying not to look too suspicious, while trying to figure out what to do now. The dog wags his tail and barks. She smiles, remembering. She looks around, and sees Harry coming up from a distance, but decides to risk it. She gives her best 'bark' to the picture. The little girl giggles and the picture swings open. She is in and gone before Harry walks by. The little girl from the picture looks at him, and says, "Well, aren't you going to bark for me too?" Harry gives it a weird look and keeps walking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lumos." Ginny whispers and the tunnel is lit up a little. It's a good long way to the other end. It leads right into the heart of the forest, into a clearing.  
  
When she finally gets to the other end, it's dark, considering she left the castle when it was sunset. She looks around, and doesn't see anyone. "Sirius...." Once again, no answer. She frowns. "I didn't walk all the way out here for you to not be here..." She realizes something. "Or for you to avoid me. I've got food; goodness knows you're probably hungry." She walks off a little way.  
  
This is when she sees a dog lying down on the grass asleep. Deeply asleep. She smiles and walks over there. "I finally find him after thirteen years, and he's sleeping. Sleeping. That figures." She sets the food down near him. She then hesitates a little before running her hand over his fur. "I'll let you sleep." She says, softly. She takes out a piece of paper from her bag and writes a note. She sits there for awhile, hoping he'll wake up, but finally gives up and heads back to the school through the tunnel. Sirius wakes up a while after she's gone, and finds the food and the note. He changes to human form and picks up the note.  
  
************************************************************  
  
A/n: Did you like that one? I think I did. Oh well. It only matters what you think, so I want your reviews! That was a pretty long one, I think. It took me awhile to type it! I want to post it today, but my internet isn't working because it's storming...-__- R/r!  
  
Shoutouts:  
  
Emma Blue: I'm glad you like the story! And I know you were just kidding. ^__^ Thanks!  
  
KeeperOfTheMoon: Yay! You FINALLY updated! I loved it! I think I reviewed it! I'm looking forward to more soon. Very soon. With some sb/g action? Please?  
  
Millenium Elf: Hehehehehe. I'll ttyl. ^___^ And Sirius is SO better!  
  
Porphyrophobic Grape: Hehehe. I'm glad you like the way I do those speaking parts. It usually takes a while to get them the way I want them. Thanks! The Ginny/Sirius parts probably won't come until nearer to the end, unless I decide to do a flashback. Hmmm.. There's an idea... *starts typing next chappie*  
  
Bell: I miss Sirius! Thanks for reviewing! Are your exams finally over yet?  
  
Harry's-Girl: Thanks. I read your story, as you probably know coz I reviewed every chapter (hehehe), and I liked it. It wasn't bad!  
  
Ali: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Sari: Dying in need for more? Wow. That makes me feel special! I don't think anyone's said that before. Cool. I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Killer Angel: I hope you like this chapter! Please review! ^__^ 


	9. You Still Haunt Me

Disclaimer: It's not mine if you recognize it.  
  
A/n: I'm over 50 reviews! I love you guys! *sings lyrics to Superchic[k]* all princes start as frogs, and all gentlemen as dogs... hehehehehehe.. dogs. Get it?  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
So, Christmas had come and gone, with nothing special, except for Harry getting the Firebolt. McGonagall went nuts because of it. She wouldn't let Harry have it. Harry blamed Hermione. She always came back with a "But you don't know who it's from!" But they were over that now. 'There is a new subject.' Ginny thought, frowning.  
  
Ron had got mad when he found out that Scabbers was gone. Evidentially Crookshanks had eaten him. 'I always knew I liked that cat.' Ginny smiled to herself.  
  
They were having a party because they had beat Ravenclaw in the Quidditch game this afternoon. Fred and George had disappeared for a couple of hours, but had come back with loads of butterbeer, pumpkin fizz, and honeydukes's sweets.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
Ginny was standing close enough to Harry to hear Fred whisper to him, "With a little help from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs." Ginny's head snapped up to look at Harry. She HAD to get him alone to question what he knows. 'But then he'll ask why I care. Can I risk it? I guess not...' The party ended at one when Prof. McGonagall came up and told them all to go to bed. When she went back to her room, Ginny snuck out and lied down on the common room couch.  
  
She just couldn't sleep. She had Sirius's old cloak in her hands. It still looked brand new. It still had a lingering smell of his cologne. She loved it. It was one of the few things she had taken from his house before the Ministry went through everything. No one knew she had it, except Ron, who had seen it, and wondered who it belonged to because it was several sizes way too big for her.  
  
She held it close to her as her eyes closed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius smiled at the piece of paper that Crookshanks had given him. It had all the passwords for the tower on it. 'Who'd be stupid enough to write down all the passwords, and then LOSE them? Peter would...' Sirius growls, anger rising in him when he thinks of the stupid rat. 'And he's with Gin. No telling what he's done to her, or tried to do. She's probably scarred for life..' he thought as he walked up to the portrait of Sir Caddogan.  
  
The knight walks up sleepily. He yawns, then says, "Who are you to be up at this hour?" He sees the knife in Sirius's pocket. "Ah! A duel! Are you brave enough to challenge me?"  
  
Sirius looks down at the paper. "Butterbeer."  
  
Caddogan looks disappointed. "No Duel? Fine then." The picture swings open, revealing a nearly empty common room. Sirius walks straight to the boys' dorm stairs, but turns when he sees Ginny's sleeping form on the couch.  
  
He smirks. 'She finds me sleeping, and I find her sleeping. How ironic.' She's having a good dream because there's a smile on her face. He takes the cloak out from her arms and covers her with it. He cocks his head. 'That's my cloak. She kept it?' He leans close to her ear and whispers, "I missed you, Gin. We'll be together again, soon, I hope." He then goes up to the third year boy's dorms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny woke up when she heard Ron scream. She heard someone running across the room, and managed to get a glimpse, right before he stepped out of the room, of, "Sirius!" He turns at her voice. Their eyes lock for only a second, and then he runs off. Ginny rubs her eyes, looking at the now closed portrait hole. She scratches her head. 'I'm seeing things... this is great..' Some of the boys walked down into the common room. She smiles at Ron and Harry.  
  
Some of the girls walked down, pulling on dressing gowns. Ginny sits up. Ron looks very pale. "Ron, what's wrong? What happened?"  
  
Harry looks at her. "Were you sitting down here? You must have seen him!"  
  
"I was sleeping. Saw who?"  
  
Percy was pinning on his Head Boy badge. Trying to gain control, says, "Everyone back upstairs!"  
  
"Perce-Sirius Black!" said Ron faintly. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"  
  
The common room went very still.  
  
"That's ridiculous, Ron." Percy said. "It was a nightmare, you just had too much to eat."  
  
Ginny says, drawing all attention to her, "Sirius Black? Here? It wasn't a dream...." She goes off into her thoughts.  
  
Ron goes paler. "Did you see him too, Ginny?"  
  
"Now, really, enough's enough!" Prof. McGonagall walked back in. "I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous!"  
  
Percy says, "I didn't authorize this, Professor. My brother had a nightmare, and-"  
  
"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled. "I WOKE UP AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME WITH A KNIFE IN HIS HAND! GINNY SAW HIM TOO!"  
  
McGonagall looks at Ginny, who's trying to hide a smile. McGonagall pales. "How could he have gotten through?"  
  
Ginny looks at the portrait hole. "Ask him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After it was confirmed that he had indeed been in the castle, in the Gryffindor tower, the students waited in the common room to hear if he had been captured. Ginny was biting her nails when McGonagall came back in.  
  
McGonagall was looking at the ground. She shakes her head. "We didn't catch him. He's escaped. He's no where in the castle. We searched everywhere."  
  
Ginny sighs in relief. "Thank goodness..." Everyone looks at her. She laughs nervously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny was sitting in Lupin's office a couple of days later. It was a Hogsmeade Saturday, so most of the students were gone. She was telling him what had happened from her point of view.  
  
"If he had wanted to hurt me, I would be gone by now. And I can swear that he told me that he missed me. I saw him leave, too. Poor guy.."  
  
Lupin was scratching his chin, thinking deeply. "I don't know, Ginny. It might have been a dream."  
  
"Yeah, I know... I could swear I was awake. I might have just been delusional.. But the point is he didn't hurt me. You can't even argue with that. And the fact that he didn't go after Harry-"  
  
"Was probably just a mistake he made."  
  
Ginny shakes her head. "You know him. He wouldn't have mistaken something like that. He was going for someone else."  
  
"Ron. Why would Sirius want to kill your brother, if he didn't want to hurt you?"  
  
"Not Ron. My brother has a ra-"  
  
"Excuse me." A cold voice said. "I need to borrow Ms.Weasley."  
  
Lupin looks at Ginny, who shrugs and walks through the fire into Snape's office.  
  
************************************************************* A/n: Oooh. What does Snape want her for? I know! Do you though? That is the question. Oh... and the end of the book (and this fic) draws ever nearer. So, I was thinking, I might do a kind of prequel to this story. The part where she actually goes back in time and the time she spent there. Would you all like it? Would you read (and review) it? Please tell me your opinion, and I will get started on it. The next chapter of this one should be up soon. It's Monday, and I would update, but ff.net is down or something. So, I'll update today, which is Tuesday. R/r!  
  
Shoutouts:  
  
Emma Blue: Thanks, and that's what I intended. Hehehehe.  
  
Killer Angel: Yeah, I'm planning that soon. Maybe a couple of chapters from now.  
  
Ali: Thanks! You are so sweet!  
  
KeeperOfTheMoon: I know! It's so sad too, because I love this pairing! I wish there were more. I know Ziata has a pretty good one. It's called "Mass Murderers Are A Girl's Best Friend". It's really sad though, I wish there were more, compared to the number of Hermione/Remus stories, it's sad.... but go us! We're cool, oh yeah.  
  
Bell: Your teachers are mad! It's the middle of July! Goodness! Anyway, r/r! What do you think about the prequel?  
  
Harry's-Girl: I'm glad you like my story so much. You are so great! I wish you didn't think that about your story though..  
  
American x Dreamer: Cool! A new reviewer! Awesome! So, you like it? What would you think of the prequel thing? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Porphyrophobic Grape: Yes! I can now spell your screen name without looking! Happy! I know... I'm weird.. ^__^ I get songs stuck in my head all the time. Drives me nuts. Yep. So, Prequel, or no? I need opinions! 


	10. And if I'm fallin'

Disclaimer: He's not mine! Sad! If he was mine, he wouldn't have died...  
  
A/n: Hi people. I updated this morning. Yay. So, Let's see how long it takes me to type this.. Does anyone know how to make words show up italic? If you do, would you please leave it in a review or email me at sora_doragon@lycos.com. Thanks! Love you all!  
  
Chapter Ten (a/n: Wow! I'm at chapter ten!)  
  
Ginny raises her eyebrow as she walks into Snape's office. Snape and Harry are both looking at her, but on the desk there is a piece of paper. Snape gestures for her to come over and look at it. There are four comments on it, all insulting Professor Snape. Ginny smiles, but when she sees the names, she looks confused.  
  
Snape sneers, like normal. "Well. This parchment definitely has some sort of secret to it, wouldn't you think, Ms. Weasley?"  
  
Ginny looks at it. Calmly, she says, "I suppose." She was making eye contact with Snape, almost as if they were having a staring contest.  
  
Snape frowns. "It would not open for me. I would like for you to try it."  
  
Ginny looks down. "I don't know how to do it. I've never seen this before."  
  
Coldly, he answers, "I don't believe that. Try it."  
  
Ginny shrugs. "Can't promise anything." She looks back down at it.  
  
Harry looks really lost. He doesn't think Ginny can open it. He hopes not... He'd be in deep trouble..  
  
"Ok... Do I just talk to it?" Snape nods. Ginny puts her wand tip in the middle of the paper. "Ummm.. Padfoot? This is Gin. Will you tell me the spell to get this to work?"  
  
Writing appears on the paper:  
  
Mr. Prongs would like to say that no matter how much Mr. Padfoot would like to tell you, he is not allowed to.  
  
Ginny smiles.  
  
Mr. Padfoot would like to ask what his Gin is doing with Snivellus.  
  
Ginny laughs. Harry is shaking his head, he doesn't get it. Snape is frowning.  
  
Mr. Moony would like to comment that Mr. Padfoot looks ready to murder Snape.  
  
Mr. Wormtail agrees with Mr. Moony, and adds that Mr. Padfoot looks funny when he's mad.  
  
Ginny frowns when Wormtail's writing comes up. "So, no spell?"  
  
Mr. Moony says no, and that Mr. Padfoot is still pouting.  
  
Ginny smiles. "Tell Mr. Padfoot that 'his' Gin says that Mr. Padfoot looks cute when he's pouting."  
  
Snape shakes his head and then walks over to the fire and practically yells in frustration, "Lupin, a word?"  
  
Lupin steps through the fire and looks at the paper. He almost smiles, but hides it at the last second. Ginny puts her wand away and looks at Lupin.  
  
Snape says, "Well? Lupin? Can you give us any insight on how to use this, or what it is?"  
  
Lupin shakes his head. Snape narrows his eyes. "It's probably a prank some students did."  
  
Snape nods. "Exactly what I was thinking."  
  
Lupin looks at Harry. "It looks like it just responds to when someone talks to it. Harry, did you get this from any of these people? Do you know these people?"  
  
Harry shakes his head. Lupin smiles. "Well, I'll just be taking this then."  
  
Snape interrupts, "But I-"  
  
"To make sure no students find this and use it somehow to get in trouble." He steps through the fire, after putting floo powder in, of course.  
  
Snape is looking at Ginny. She shrugs; then walks out of the room. Snape looks at Harry, who runs out of the room as fast as possible so he doesn't get in trouble.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny meets Lupin in the hall. She smiles.  
  
"Good show, Remus."  
  
"I can see you were having fun with it."  
  
"Of course I was. Now, tell me what it does. Please?"  
  
He arches his eyebrows. "You really don't know?"  
  
She shakes her head. "You think he told me everything? I hardly heard half of what you all did."  
  
Remus grins. "It's a map. And that's all you're going to find out."  
  
Ginny shakes her head. "No, tell me more!"  
  
"Sorry, I have to meet a student in my office."  
  
"Is her name Hermione Granger?"  
  
Remus smiles. "Maybe."  
  
Ginny laughs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Marauders sat in the common room, late at night, circled around the Map. Sirius is still frowning. Remus yawns.  
  
James looks at the map. "Well, that was weird. How were they talking to us through the map?"  
  
Remus adds, "Odd, isn't it? When did Snape become a professor?"  
  
Peter says, "How did he get the map?"  
  
Sirius speaks. "What was she doing with him?" As if on cue, Ginny walks down the stairs to the girls' dorms. The boys quickly put the map away. James, Remus, and Peter stand up.  
  
James says, "Yes. Well, goodnight." They walk up the stairs.  
  
Ginny sits down next to Sirius on the couch. "You have a weird group of friends, Sirius. So, was I interrupting something? Planning the next attack on your next unsuspecting victim?" She leans over onto his shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing with Snape?"  
  
"Snape? What do you mean?" She looks at him. "Why would I be doing anything with him?"  
  
He smiles and puts his arms around her. "That's what I wanted to hear." He kisses her.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
So, how'd you like that one? I don't know whether I liked it too well. Oh well. On to the next chapter I guess. I'll start working on the prequel, as soon as possible. I leave for Chicago tomorrow. So, R/r!  
  
KeeperOfTheMoon: We need to get some other people writing sb/g stories! I love this pairing, don't you? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Killer Angel: I hope this was fast enough! lol, I was planning on updating really soon. Well, the thing w/ Hermione is going to be in the next chapter, so you'll just have to wait a little!  
  
Porphyrophobic Grape: A grape that fears the color purple. Hehehehehe. Sorry, it's really early. Everything's funny when it's early. That's cool that you re-read the book. I read that one a lot. I've definitely read that one the most. I go and cross out where ever it says "Peter Pettigrew". Hehehehehe.  
  
Bell: Thanks! I'll try to have the prequel up soon. I probably won't have it up until this one is finished. I like to do one story at a time so I don't get them confused. Believe me, I would.  
  
The Elfin Child: Thanks for the tip. Hopefully this one is a little better. I'm really glad you said something, because I never would have noticed. ^__^ I'm glad you like it! I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Osuwari!!!: Funny screen name. Sit boy!!! Hehehehehe. Thanks for reviewing! I hope this was soon enough. 


	11. I'm Fallin' Like A Stone

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Not a bit.

A/n: It was soooo cool. I updated this morning and then I went out to Borders book store and then I went to lunch, and when I came back, I had 6 reviews. SIX! In one day! In like 3 or 4 hours! Is that not awesome? That inspired me soooo much, I decided to try my best to leave one more chapter before I leave for Chicago. Any of you guys live in Chicago? I love it there. Anyway, got my chocolate chip cookies and my orange soda, so let's get started! (Wouldn't it be wild if I did two chapters in one day?)

Chapter Eleven (A/n: I'm on a roll. Oh yeah.)

Ginny is sitting alone on the common room couch, thinking about the hearing that happens in about a week or so. Everyone else is taking exams, much to Ginny's delight. She takes out a book and starts reading. 

Fifteen minutes later, "Hey Ginny." A voice surprises her and she jumps about six feet in the air. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright, Hermione." Ginny smiles at her friend. "So, what's up? It's not like you to run back up here before another exam."

Hermione smirks. "I have the time. Can I tell you something?"

Ginny nods. "Sure. Anything."

Hermione looks around; making sure no one is listening. Even though there isn't anyone, she whispers, "I know your secret."

This catches Ginny totally off guard. She thought Hermione was going to tell her something about Ron or Harry or Remus or something. She takes a deep breath. Well, it didn't surprise her _that _much, considering that Hermione was a very smart girl. She replies slowly, "And what would that be?"

Hermione takes out her time turner. "You used one of _these_ to go back in time. To the time when Harry's mum, dad, and Remus were in school. You fell in love with Sirius Black, and are now trying to prove, for some reason, that he's innocent-"

Ginny frowns. "He _is_ innocent."

"Whatever. Is that right then?"

Ginny says, "Close enough." She looks her directly in her eyes. "Look. You tell no one. Hear me? _No one_. You do, and I'll tell about your little secret." She picks up Hermione's time turner; then puts it in Hermione's hand. "Good luck on your next exam."

"Thanks. It's the last exam of the day. Want to do something later?"

Ginny nods. "Sure."

Hermione pulls out a book from her bag. "Oh, you'll probably want this back." She hands it to Ginny. It's her yearbook. "You left this in the library a few days ago. I haven't had the chance to give it back to you." Hermione smiles. "We both fell for a marauder. Isn't that funny?" 

Ginny smiles. "That's what I meant when I said 'It looks like you and I have the same dilemma.'"

"Yep. You've been dropping hints all year, haven't you?"

"Not that I was aware of."

"Stay away from him Ginny. He's dangerous."

Ginny looks annoyed. "You sound like Remus."

Hermione smiles. "Do I? I'll talk to you later."

"'k. Bye." Hermione walks out.

Ginny sighs. "She knows. She's going to tell them……….. why me? Why me?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione walks up to Ginny later, with tear streaks on her face. "Hagrid lost. Buckbeak's is going to be executed."

"Are you going to go down there before….?"

"I think so. It happens at sunset."

"That's not too long from now. You three better hurry."

"Do you want to come?"

Ginny shakes her head. "I wish I could be there to help console Hagrid, but I have other things to do. Tell him I'm sorry."

Hermione nods. Harry and Ron walk down with the cloak. "Ready?" 

"Good luck. Don't let anyone see you." Ginny says. "See you when you get back."

They nod and walk out of the room. Ginny is alone again in the common room. She comments, right after they close the portrait door closes, "Buckbeak will be safe."

She stands up, and goes over to the window. She looks over to Hagrid's hut, and then over to the Whomping Willow."It's tonight. They meet Sirius tonight. I'll be ready." She runs up the stairs to her dorm.

**************************************************************************************

A/n: Ok, really short one, I know, but I put in Killer Angel's request, and tried to create a little suspense there to leave you hanging, for a week or so before I update. Hehehehehehe. Blame the orange soda. I'll be back at home on Tuesday, so I'll start typing the next chapter then. The exciting part, (or so I think) draws very close. Can you feel it? I can. (lol, I know I'm weird. Hehehehe. I like it that way.) R/r!

Shoutouts:

**The Elfin Child**: Thanks for telling me about the "save as a webpage thing." I didn't know about that. Was the grammar good in this one? I hope so. 

**Bell****: Thanks! I hope you liked my very short chapter!**

**Killer Angel:** I'm glad you liked the part with the Marauder's map. I didn't exactly know how I wanted that one to go, so I thought it was kind of bad. I'm glad you liked it though!

**KeeperOfTheMoon: **Sadly, I don't have AOL messenger. I have windows messenger, which most people don't have. My computer won't let me download it because I don't have "administrator privileges" or whatever that is. Feel free to email me though!

**American X Dreamer: **Hehehe. I thought that too. I thought 'now, that would be ironic. I'll do it!' Yeah. I know you reviewed for the chapter before the last one, but I felt like replying to it any way. Hehehehe.

**Porphyrophobic Grape: **I'm glad you liked it. This one felt awful short, but that's where I wanted to end it, you know? Anywho, (hehehehe. I always say "anyways" and it drives my friend nuts. "anyways" isn't a word. (or so she says.)) Please review!


	12. In My Nightmares

Disclaimer: If you recognize characters, places, things, or some of the lines, they aren't mine, they belong to JK. K?

A/n: Yes, this is the new chapter twelve. It's different, so you'll need to read it, so you know what's going on. Yeah. Enjoy! ^__^

Chapter Twelve (A/n: For real! Hehehehe.)

Ginny snuck out the front door, but just in time to meet Dumbledore, Fudge, and MacNair who were walking back from Hagrid's hut. MacNair and Fudge looked bewildered. Disappointment was evident on MacNair's face and Fudge looked worried. Quickly, Ginny slips into the bushes beside the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dumbledore and the others stay in the entranceway and talk for quite awhile. When they finally head back into the building, Ginny runs out to the willow tree. She picks up the discarded invisibility cloak. She checks to see if anyone is passing by before she enters the still open passage to the Shrieking Shack. Someone is approaching though. She throws the cloak over herself, because she doesn't want to get caught. It's Remus. She decides to follow him, but underneath the cloak because he'd more than likely tell her not to follow him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They're walking in the tunnel. It's so dark, Ginny doesn't need the cloak to hide from Remus. About halfway through, Remus turns around and says, "Ginny, if you're following me, turn back. You might get hurt, and we wouldn't want that."

'He's so predictable.' She thinks to herself as she stands as still as she possibly can, holding her breath. 

Remus sighs. "Maybe she isn't here. I hope not……"

Ginny lets him get a little ways ahead of her, and then she slowly lets her breath out. 'I hope he's convinced……' She then tries to catch up with him again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny was standing right behind Remus when he bursts through the door. She goes and stands in a spot by the corner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What?" Ron said again, holding Scabbers close to him, looking scared. "What's my rat got to do with anything?"

"That's not a rat."

"Of course he is."

"No, he's not," Lupin said quietly. "He's a wizard."

"An animagus," said Sirius. "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

Ginny is still waiting in the shadows. She's listening for a good time to reveal herself. She almost did, accidentally by laughing, when Ron says, "You're both mental."

"Ridiculous." Hermione agreed.

"Pettigrew's _dead_! _He_ killed him twelve years ago!"

"I meant to, but little Peter got the better of me…. Not this time, though!" He lunges at the rat, which is still in Ron's hand.

Lupin holds him back. "No! Sirius! They need an explanation. They have to understand what happened."

"Afterwards!" snarled Sirius, trying to throw Lupin off.

"They've a right to know everything! Ron's kept him as a pet! I don't even understand it fully! And you owe Harry the truth, Sirius." He stops struggling.

Harry speaks up. "There were witnesses that saw Pettigrew die. A whole street full of them!"

"They didn't see what they thought they saw." said Black savagely. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," Harry said slowly, "Because he thought you were in on the joke?" Remus nods.

Ginny, still hidden, looks to the door. She knew Snape was here last time, but he isn't this time. Ginny took the cloak instead. 

Hermione looks at Sirius. "What about Ginny?" 

Ginny turns back around at hearing her name. 'Here we go.'

"Yeah, she's been acting mental all year." Ron adds. Ginny rolls her eyes.

Sirius shrugs. "I don't know how she ties in to this. She never told me that she was a Weasley."

Ginny takes the cloak off and steps from the shadows as she says, "Then I suppose I have some explaining to do."

**************************************************************************************

Well, I think I'll leave it there. I like this one better. Did you like that one? I hope you did. Please R/r! Oh yes, if you did review the chapter twelve I had up before, I replied to your review below. And, also, if you reviewed it already, and it won't let you again, then please logout and review. I really like feed back!

**Shout outs:**

**Emma Blue:** Hi. Hehehehe. I love cliffhangers. Don't you? Well, I love to write them. Not read them. It's fun to be evil some times though. Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I promise to this time. 

**Harry's-Girl: **Hey! I emailed you again. Did you get it? I hope you liked this chapter! I'm your favorite fanfic author? You're too sweet! No one's ever said that to me before!

**American x Dreamer: **Addicted? That's cool. You really check it everyday? Wow.

**Killer Angel: **I'm sorry you're going to be gone. I'm glad you liked that part. I was afraid that people would say, "Why did they change so fast?" you know, but I thought it was funny to. That's kind of like me and my friends. Always changing subjects. I hope you've had a safe trip!

**Green Eyes Silver Dragon: **Just wondering, in your review, you said "Very boring……" Does that refer to my story? *pretend glare* ^__^ jk. (not rowling. Grrr) Hehehehehe.

**Osuwari****!!!:** I'm glad you like my story so much! You reviewers are so great!

**peepsRfun2eat: **Hehehehehe. I love Chicago! I think it's cool because you don't get mugged, you know? The whole time I was down there I felt safe walking the streets and stuff. Love the pizza! I love Navy Pier also. Do you go there often? I'm glad you like my story, too. I hope you liked this chapter! 

**KeeperOfTheMoon:** Well, I changed it this time, but we all know whose side she was on. I like this chapter better though.


	13. You Still Hold Me

Disclaimer: It's not mine. It never was, and never will be.

A/n: *yawn* I'm really tired. Ok then. And please welcome my new beta reader: The Elfin Child! *claps* It's nice to have someone correct this for me, considering I do my writing in the morning………

Note: If you haven't read my new update of chapter twelve, you aren't gonna know what's going on. I changed it. So, read it, review it, and then read this one and review it! ^__^

Chapter Thirteen

"Then you _did follow me." Remus says, disapprovingly. "I told you to turn around."_

Ginny laughs. "You thought I would listen? Really? Besides, you know he's innocent now. Just like I've known all year, and ever since I've met him." She turns to face Sirius, who's sitting on the bed, and throws her arms around him. "I've missed you. Are you alright?"

"Yes, but I'm confused. How?"

"How did I know you were innocent? Why do I look like I'm twelve? It's simple really. For me anyway. But it's a long story. I went back in time when I was sixteen, here, in my sixth year at Hogwarts. I ended up in your time. I demanded to go straight to Dumbledore, remember?" Sirius nods. "That's why. And he told me to stay. He's a big fatalist, you know. He said that there was a reason that I was there. So, there I was, stuck in the past. I thought that I could fix it. That _that__ was the reason I was there." She seems to be talking more to herself now. "If I saved them, then I could keep you out of jail, and Harry would have his parents, and Peter would be rotting in jail or somewhere worse._

"But I couldn't figure out how to do it, without revealing that I was from the future. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about it. I wanted to. The only person I could talk to about it was Dumbledore. And if I tried to tell you (I almost did), you might think me insane or something. I couldn't risk it. Anyway, I figured out that there was no way for me to save them. But I could save you."

Sirius is staring into her eyes. "You tried to keep me away from their house."

Ginny nods. "I knew it would seem odd that you were there. Don't worry though; I did know that Hagrid would be there for Harry. He would be safe. But you insisted on going over there, and I had to let you go, knowing that it would be the last time I could see you. I watched you ride away on that motorcycle of yours from the window."

"You were crying."

"Of course I was. I was so upset that I didn't change anything. They died. Peter was, and still is, free. You were put in jail, and _everyone _thought you guilty. I waited twelve years for you to escape, and I'd be able to see you again, but two years after that…." She stops.

"Two years from now… what?"

"I can't tell you." She bites her lower lip.

"It's bad, right?"

"I can't tell you."

"Will I still be on the run?"

"I can't tell you." She is getting annoyed at his prying.

"It has to do with me, right?"

"I'm _not going to tell you, so quit asking! You are so annoying!"_

He grins. "That sounds familiar."

Ginny looks over at Remus, who is amused. "He's never going to change, is he?" 

Remus shakes his head. "He's a hopeless case."

"I agree," Ginny says, smiling at Sirius's look.

Harry raises his eyebrow, finally getting the chance to say something. "Ginny, you knew my parents?"

Ginny turns to face him. "Oh, Harry, sorry, forgot you were in here. Yes, I knew them. Lovely people. I miss them terribly. Your mum and I were good friends.

"Really?"

"Yep."

Ron, whose leg is in a splint and is sitting against the wall, looks at her in disbelief. "You're still my sister, right?" She nods. 

Hermione is smiling. "I knew it!"

"I know, 'Mione. Now, to more important matters." She looks at Scabbers, who is still clutched tightly in Ron's grasp. "Let me see your rat."

Remus agrees. "Yes, give it to us. Harry needs proof." 

Ron slowly hands the rat over to Remus. "What are you going to do to him?"

"Force him to transform. It won't hurt him." He takes one of the rat's paws in between two of his fingers.

"A toe missing? So simple… so _brilliant_… he cut it off himself."

"Just before he transformed," Sirius says. 

"Didn't you hear Ron? The biggest part they found of Pettigrew was his finger." Ron is still looking at them in disbelief.

"Well then." Remus sets Scabbers on the floor, but before he can get away, Remus sends a flash of light at him. Scabbers slowly turns into Pettigrew, who resembles a rat.

"Sirius…. Remus…. Ginny…. My old friends…." He starts walking toward Ginny.

Sirius puts his arms around her and says in a low growl, "Stay away from her, Pettigrew." He and Remus then corner him. "Shall we kill him together?"

Remus nods. "I think that will do."

Ginny walks in-between them and Peter. "No. No, no, no. You're not killing him."

Sirius looks hurt. "You're defending _him_?"

************************************************************************************

Oh yes. Good long chapter. I liked it. Did you? R/r!!!!! I'd do shoutouts, but the only one I have for my new and improved chapter twelve is from The Elfin Child. Hi! *waves* anyway, review lots coz I love doing shoutouts!


	14. And After All That We've Been Through

Disclaimer: Once again, it is not mine. Never was. 

A/n: Yay! Lots of reviews! I'm happy! Although I'm also upset because I can't go see Pirates of the Caribbean again for a month. Isn't that sad? No Capt. Jack Sparrow! I mean, I've only seen it three times……. Parents these days……..

B/n: Lucky girl… I've only gotten to see it two times. I'd see it more if I had any money. Hee hee….

Chapter Fourteen

"Of course not Sirius. I need him though."

Confusion is showing on his face. "_Need _him?" Ginny nods. "Need him for what?"

"The hearing." She smiles. "I'm going to prove you innocent, Sirius. You'll be free."

He cocks his head, much like a dog. "Free? Really? You're really doing this, Gin?" She nods, and he grins. "I could kiss you."

Remus shakes his head. "I'm sure you could, Sirius. But we need to get these three and Ginny, too, back to the school. We should probably go see Dumbledore when we get back there."

"I'll come!" Ginny attaches herself to Sirius's arm. He smiles at her. Pettigrew is inching towards the door, because no one seems to be noticing him. 

"No you don't." Harry has his wand pointing at Pettigrew's throat. Pettigrew transforms, heads for a crack in the wall….

Ginny lunges at him, and catches him. "You aren't going anywhere." The rat struggles in her grasp, but she doesn't let go. "Shall we go then?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They're walking down the dark passage and Scabbers bites Ginny. "It's taking all my self control not to put you on the ground and stomp on you. Don't try me, traitor."

"Harry?"

"Yes, Sirius?"

"Well, because I'm your godfather and all, I was wondering if you'd like to come live with me after I'm free. Of course, you might like to stay with your aunt and uncle…."

"Are you kidding? I'd love to!"

Sirius grins. "Did you know that Gin is-"

"Do you mind if I tell him, Sirius?" Ginny sounds irritated.

"Sure." He still has that twinkle in his eye.

Harry is getting impatient. "Well, what is it?"

"I'll tell you later, Harry."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They step out of the passage into the moonlight. Remus becomes very still. No one notices, really, until Sirius looks up at the moon.

"Full moon tonight. Wait… Remus?"

There's now a wolf where the DADA teacher was standing.

Hermione gasps. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"

Sirius is still facing the wolf, but, urgency in his voice, he says, "Gin, get the kids back to the school. I'll deal with Remus." No reply. He turns around. "Gin?"

Ginny is struggling with Peter again. He knows that if he can get away now, they'll never be able to catch him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are just ahead of Ginny.

The wolf jumps in front of Ginny. Her eyes go wide. Peter finally wriggles out of her grasp, and starts running (a/n: do rats run? Oh well, they do now.) towards the Forbidden Forest.

Ginny starts backing up, but the wolf just moves closer. Two seconds later, a big black dog jumps in between Ginny and the wolf. The wolf now focuses on the dog. Ginny takes this time to run. She turns around to see what's happening when she meets up with Harry, Ron and Hermione, and sees the wolf run into the forest. "Where's Sirius?"

Just then, they hear a dog whimper. "Hermione, take Ron to the castle, and up to the Hospital Wing. Get Dumbledore. Harry, come with me?" Harry nods. 

The group splits.

As they're running towards Sirius, Harry asks, "What was it you were going to say in the tunnel?"

"This _really isn't the time, Harry. Sirius needs our help!"_

"Right."

They see around twenty hooded figures circled around something.

"Dementors."

"Harry, you can produce a Patronus, right?"

"Yeah."

"We're going to need it."

*****************************************************************************

Well, that chapter was ok…… I didn't like it very much. I was intending on this to be the next to the last chapter, but we'll just see what happens. The prequel will be up as soon as I finish this one! ^__^

**Shoutouts: **

**KeeperOfTheMoon: Hehehe. I hope you liked this chapter ok. You need to update soon, too!**

**The Elfin Child: Hehehehe. Hi Beta! You're awesome! Thanks so much for beta-ing! Of course you get to see it before everyone else! I like it when you review, too! ^__^ **

**Devinpotter-georgeweasley****: I'm glad you like it so much! I love leaving the chapter in suspense. It's lots of fun! It keeps the readers reading and the reviewers reviewing!**

**American x Dreamer: I'm glad I explained it better. I tried to earlier, but it didn't work out like I wanted it to.**

**Porphyrophobic Grape:  Hey homie! Hehehehe. I've always wanted to say that. Anyway, about the Snape thing, that part was supposed to be the same as it was in the book, and I didn't feel like typing it all in, so I just skipped it. You know? I hope you liked this one! ^__^**

**Rian****: Glad you like it. I thought the computer wouldn't let you review. Did ya finally fix it? You and Michael or somebody went to go see a movie last night. What did you see? Are you going to be home last night? You need to update your story too. *nods* anyway, ttyl. ^__^**

**Green Eyes Silver Dragon: No, sadly, I didn't know what S-B syndrome was. But I do now. Want to go snail watching later? I have lots of pictures of the sparrow too. Well, not lots, but more than the last time you looked at them. **

**Harrys****-Girl: You are so cool. But you're never on msn im! What time do you get on? I'm always on in the morning (weekdays) until around eleven or so. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll talk to you later!**


	15. Now I'm Wonderin'

Disclaimer: It's not mine. 

A/n: Woo! I've hit 90 reviews! You reviewers are so awesome! Luv u all! Haven't seen PotC in nine days…… I'm sad…… oh well. On with the story!

Chapter Fifteen

Ginny runs ahead of Harry and into the middle of the group of dementors. They turn and stare at her. The familiar coldness fills her body….

One of the dementors is about to perform the kiss on Sirius. "No!" Ginny gets in-between the dementor and Sirius. The dementor doesn't stop, though. He removes his hood, and gets closer to Ginny….

"Gin, no. You've got to get out of here."

His words are no use. She's rooted to the spot, her eyes wide open, and the dementor moves ever closer….

Sirius is about to move Ginny by force. 'She doesn't deserve that. I won't let it happen to her.' He grabs her arms just as a silvery-white colored mist appears in-between Ginny and the dementor. He sees Harry standing off to the side, but a couple of the dementors are moving in on him.

The dementor that was about to get Ginny backs off from Harry's feeble Patronus. Ginny faints into Sirius's arms. The Patronus wears off, and the dementor comes back at them. Sirius holds Ginny close to him, and closes his eyes, fearing the worse. He hears Harry drop to the ground nearby. 'They've gotten him. They'll get me next.'

Then, a deep voice yells, "Stop! I will not have this!" Dumbledore runs over to them. He produces a very powerful Patronus, and the dementors flee. Sirius opens his eyes. He's still holding Ginny. MacNair and Fudge accompany Dumbledore.

Fudge's eyes widen when he sees Sirius. "It's Black!" MacNair smiles and grips the handle of his ax that is hanging by his side. Fudge notices Ginny. "Drop the girl!"

"No." 

Dumbledore looks at Fudge. "Let's take him up to the castle." Fudge nods.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny and Harry wake up almost simultaneously in the Hospital wing. Ron is lying on a bed nearby and Hermione is sitting up in her bed. 

Harry looks at her, confused. "Wh-"

Hermione puts a finger to her lips. "Shhh." She points to the door. It's barely cracked open, but you can hear the people talking outside.

"The girl." Fudge's voice. "She looked so much like- was it her?"

"Yes." Dumbledore answers.

"She's going to be a bit of trouble, isn't she?" Ginny rolls her eyes at Fudge's comment. 

"That doesn't matter." MacNair's voice floats into the room. "It'll all be over soon. There will be nothing she, or anyone, can do about it."

Hermione and Harry look at Ginny, who's horrified. The three outside the door walk off.

Quietly, Ginny states the obvious. "They're going to kill him."

Dumbledore walks through the door. All three look at him. 

"He's innocent!"

"You need to hear the truth!"

"They can't kill him!"

Dumbledore smiles and looks at Hermione. "Yes, I know. All we need is more _time."_

"Oh." Hermione and Ginny smile. Harry looks oblivious to what he's saying. 

Dumbledore's eyes are twinkling. "Two turns should do it. Hopefully you'll be able to save _two innocent lives tonight. I'm locking you in. Goodnight." Dumbledore walks out._

"Huh?" Harry says.

Hermione takes out her time turner. "All three of us can go." She puts the turner around their necks, and flips it over two times.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny, Hermione, and Harry are all standing in the entrance hallway. "Where are we?" Harry asks. 

"Shh. Here we come." Hermione pulls Harry into a closet. Ginny is left standing in the hallway.

Hermione whispers from under the invisibility cloak, "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"I'm ok. I've got something that needs to be done."

"If you're sure…" She hears footprints go outside and gets Hermione and Harry out from the closet.

"I wondered why you didn't want to come with us…" Hermione says. "Now I know."

"We need to get to the forest before Dumbledore and Co. sees us." Ginny says urgently.

They sprint out to the forest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The three are now sitting beside Hagrid's hut in the forest, after getting Buckbeak. They hear Hagrid's cries of joy.

"Musta' chewed through th' rope."

"Come on. We need to be able to see us when we come out." 

They lead Buckbeak over to a spot where they're still hidden, but can see the Willow tree.

"Now," Ginny says quietly, "we wait."

"Then you can tell me whatever it was that you were going to tell me."

"Not now!"

"When then?"

"I promise I'll tell you later, Harry. Now be quiet. We don't want to get caught."

*********************************************************************************

How 'bout an end there? Hope you liked. Just a random question? What do you all think Sirius should look like? Forget the whole idea about Gary Oldman playing him. Just for fun, describe your Siri to me in your review. Mine looks like Johnny Depp in PotC, if you're wondering. ^__^

**Shoutouts:**

**KeeperOfTheMoon: Hehehe. You'll find that out in the next chapter, hopefully. ^__^ Update your story!!!!**

**The Elfin Child: Hey, world's coolest beta! What's up? Gay dementors? You know, I never really thought of them as gay. Hehehe. New subject to bash them with! ^__^**

**Porphyrophobic Grape: HA! I've seen it three times! (although you probably have by the time I update this.) I love Johnny Depp! ^__^ (just thought I'd throw that in there.) Had any smoothies lately? I had one from sonic. It was yummie. I'm glad you like this story so much! You've reviewed almost (if not) every chapter! You're so cool!**

**Green Eyes Silver Dragon: You scare me. No more popsickles for you! Don't take out the FPOD! *hides behind Siri***

**Katie Black: Thanks for the hug! You're so sweet! Hope you liked my chappie!**

**Killer Angel: Hehehehe. I love cliffies. They're so much fun….. ^__^**

**Harry's-Girl: Oh. Well, I'm mostly on in the morning and early afternoon…. -__- Do you have year round school or something? I'm off for the summer at the moment. ^__^ But school starts in two weeks and I'm NOT excited.**

**American x Dreamer: Well, you'll just have to wait until the next chappie, I guess ^__~**

**Devinpotter-georgeweasley****: You sure are hyper! Were you on sugar or something? Hehehehe. I hope this was the "more" you were looking for!**

**xxSimarilBladexx****: You're awesome! I hope you liked this chapter!**


	16. If You Still Blame Me

Disclaimer: If at this point, you think I own any of this, (besides the plot twist ^__^) you need help. Quickly. 

A/n: Yes! Over 100 reviews! My dream has come true! *gives all reviewers fudge popcicles* You guys are sooooo cool! 

Chapter Sixteen

"Look. There we are." Harry whispers, pointing at themselves coming out from under the Whomping Willow. 

Ginny looks up sleepily. She has been nodding off, because she hasn't been getting a lot of sleep lately. The ground, where they are sitting, is wet, and not very comfortable. They are all silent as they watch Remus transform. Ginny shudders. She sees herself drop Pettigrew.

"This is weird." Hermione whispers. Harry nods, still holding onto Buckbeak's rope.

"Pettigrew's coming this way! We've got to catch him!" Ginny stands up. "I can't lose him again!" Harry and Hermione don't know whether she is talking about Pettigrew, or Sirius, but they get the idea.

Hermione puts a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "We'll get him." Ginny smiles.

The rat runs by, and squeaks when he sees the three. He speeds off into a thicket of tall grass. Hermione and Ginny take off after him. Buckbeak is uninterested, so Harry has to stay put.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione and Ginny are searching frantically through the grass. Pettigrew is nowhere in sight. There is no movement in the grass.

Tears fill Ginny's eyes. "This can't happen…. You _can't _do this to me!"

"He _has to be here somewhere…. It's not like he could have…."_

Ginny rests against a tree. "Disapparated." She sighs and sinks down into the grass.

"Wouldn't we have heard a crack?" Hermione asks to her hidden friend.

Ginny's voice comes up from the grass. "Peter has always been very talented at escaping. He's probably figured out how to do it silently." Her voice falters. "Now there's no hope…."

"We'll get him out of here."

"He'll still be on the run though. He'll never be free. He's going to-"

"Hermione! Ginny!" They rush back over to Harry.

"What's wrong?" Harry points at the wolf approaching them. Hermione's eyes go wide.

"Maybe he hasn't seen us yet. Can we get out of here?"

"We won't have enough time." Harry answers, sadly. He feels a tug on Buckbeak's rope. He turns around to see the hippogriff bowing to Ginny.

"One way out. Up." 

Hermione and Harry rush to Buckbeak and bow. He lies down on the forest floor.

"Does that mean we can ride him?" Harry says hurriedly.

"One way to find out." Ginny answers. They all climb on. Buckbeak soars up into the sky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'd hate to say it," Ginny remarks, "But we're going to be up here for awhile unless we can chance landing. They're just now taking us in." Ginny points.

"We can't go back to the forest. Professor Lupin is still in there. The only place we could land is on the roof."

"True. I guess we'll just wait then…."

Harry looks back at Ginny. "Feel like telling me yet?"

Ginny sighs. "I _will tell you. I __promise. Maybe I'm waiting for a time when we aren't in mortal peril…."_

"We're just flying…."

"Exactly."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"There! Look!" Ginny points excitedly.

"What is it?"

"MacNair's coming out to get the dementors! It's time! Let's go!" They soar off toward Sirius's window.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius is sitting against the wall in the room that they put him in. 'This is it…. I'm going to die and no one can save me.'

'You knew it was coming,' the other part of his mind tells him. He stands up and walks over to the window.

"My last look at the outside world…." He says, forlorn of all hope. But then he sees a shape flying toward him. When it comes into focus, Sirius's jaw drops. He starts trying to pull up the window, but it's sealed shut. 

"Get out of the way." He sees Hermione mouth. He steps off to the right.

"_Alohomora." The window flies open. Ginny slips off Buckbeak into the room._

"How?"

"No time. Take this." She hands him his cloak. She then pulls a small bag out of her pocket. "And this." She puts it into his hand.

"But…." Harry and Hermione have slipped in now.

Harry states, "MacNair has left to get the dementors. You need to go- _now."_

"I don't know how to thank-"

"_Go Sirius!" Ginny looks angry. "We don't have time to talk!" She pushes him toward the window. He slips through it easily and climbs onto Buckbeak._

He looks at them. "Bye, Sirius." Ginny says quietly.

"You truly are your father's son, Harry. See you three later." He says, and then takes off into the night.

"Well, I'd hope so…." Ginny adds, smiling, although the tears show through in her eyes.

"That's not going to be the last we see of him, Ginny." 

"I know."

"We'd better get back to the hospital room; we only have ten minutes." Hermione suggests. They slip through the doorway.

*********************************************************************

Oh yes. I think I liked that chapter a lot. Sirius got away! There will be one more chapter in this fic. Then I'm going to do the prequel, as promised (which I'm looking forward to.) I'm also thinking of doing a book 4 (just a couple of scenes)/5 part. Would you guys like that? Any way, looking at my reviews, a couple of people think they know what Ginny has to tell Harry. I'm really interested to see what you think it is. I know, of course, but what do you think? Put it in your review or email me (sora_doragon@lycos.com) about it. ^__^ I'll update _really soon if you do! And then you'll get to see if you're right! Ja ne!_

**Shoutouts:**

**xxSimarilBladexx****: You like Johnny Depp too? That's cool. He'd play the perfect Sirius….. My story is wicked? Well, yours is too! I like your newest one. Thanks for reviewing!**

**KeeperOfTheMoon: Writer's block? I know how that goes….. it's no fun…. ^__~ I hope you get over the block soon!**

**Killer Angel: Yeah, Orli would work….. I just think he's a little young. But he's hot, so of course he'd work! ^__^ Email me and tell me what you think it is! Pweeeeeease? *puppy eyes* **

**Porphyrophobic Grape: Hehehehe. Yep. I like milkshakes too, specially chocolate ones. Johnny and Orli _are _the best part of the movie. I agree. (that's why I've seen it so many times ^__~)  Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Bell****: Thanks for your review! No, I haven't seen him in the Scarlet Letter. I've only seen him in Lost In Space (and he played evil Dr.Smith in that) I can't wait to see what he's going to look like in the movie though!**

**Kendra Meadows: Ewan McGregor, huh? *tilts head* Maybe…. Hehehehe. He was funny in Star Wars. That's the only thing I've seen him in. Thanks for another hug! You're the sweetest!**

**Sirius-Sexy-Lady: Hehehehe. New screen name, huh? It's cool. He's still mine though. *hugs Siri* (Sirius: Help!)  *glares at Siri and then hugs him again* I think my school is going to year round next year. No fun….. I hope yours is going well though!**

**Lyly****.:** I'm a genius? No…… I just like writing au fics. I agree totally, there's too few of them! I need more! The link that you sent me didn't work. -__- I tried it many times. (believe me, I did.) I dunno why. I hope you liked this chapter!

**American x Dreamer: Yes, you must wait one more chapter. Just one. I promise this time. Thanks for the review!**

**The Elfin Child: Hehehe. Did you like the chapter? I hope so. You don't think Johnny Depp would make a good Sirius? Oh well. Hehehehe. Thanks 4 beta-ing!**

**Devinpotter-georgeweasley****: You think you know what it is? Tell me! Plllllleeeeeease? Chocolate's good for me too ^__~ Ja ne!**


	17. If Only Half Of This Was True

Disclaimer: Alright. On the last chapter of this fic, you're still not sure if I own them or not? What's wrong w/ u people??? *shakes head in disbelief* ^__~

A/n: *sobs* I started school yesterday. It's not fun….. surprisingly…. I'm a freshman (freshperson is more politically correct) any way….. And now for the last chapter of my little fic. I must say I'm sad it's ending. But- there _is a prequel!-__-; I just haven't started it yet…. Don't look at me like that… I'd start it…. But I haven't picked a song for the chapter titles yet. Not that it matters. I think I'm going to call it Without You (by the Doobie Brothers.) I just saw them in concert the other day! Woo! Hehehehe. Yes! That will work! *starts typing prequel*_

Chapter Seventeen

"Well?" Dumbledore says as the three run up to him outside of the door to the Hospital Wing.

"We saved him and Buckbeak!" Hermione says happily.

"We did it!" Harry adds, grinning.

"He's… gone… again…." Ginny says more somberly.

"Good. Now, get inside!" The three file in as Dumbledore shuts the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No!" Ginny cries as she rushes into Remus's office. "You're _not _leaving me! I need you. Here! With me! James is gone…. Sirius is on the run… and if you leave… then I'll be here alone again! What am I supposed to do to keep my sanity?"

"Don't be ridiculous," he says. Then, with a grin on his face, "You never had any sanity to begin with. Think. You were with _Sirius. _Just kidding…. Don't look at me like that…."

"Pllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeassssssseee don't leave. You can't! I won't have anyone to complain to!"

"Yes… you like to do that, don't you?"

"What about Hermione? You're leaving her too!"

"We'll see each other again. Just like you'll see Sirius again. Have faith, Ginny."

Ginny looks defeated. Harry runs in now. "It's not true, is it?"

Ginny frowns. "Yes, it is. And he is the most stubborn man I've ever met in my life."

"Besides Sirius," Remus reminds her.

"True…."

"But you're the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've had! You can't leave!" Harry cries.

"I have to. Parents won't want a werewolf teaching their children. Professor Snape let it slip at breakfast this morning."

Dumbledore walks in. "Your carriage is waiting, Remus."

"Thank you, headmaster. Harry, it has been a pleasure teaching you and I'm sure that we'll meet again. Ginny-" She hugs him.

"Please stay?"

"You know I can't."

"Alright. See you soon then. Oh, yes. Harry." He hands Harry a package, his eyes twinkling. "This is for you. Bye." He walks out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The four are now sitting in a compartment in the Hogwarts Express, which is heading back to King's Cross Station. The room is silent. Hermione is reading, Harry is looking at his hands folded in his lap, Ginny is staring out the window, and Ron is looking at the other three.

"Cheer up! The silence is too much for me!"

Hermione looks up and smiles at Ron. 

"Alright, then." She puts her book away. "I've decided to drop Muggle Studies."

"Why?" Harry looks at her.

"It was too much for me. Without it and Divination, I can drop the time turner. It was driving me mad. I turned it in to Professor McGonagall this morning."

"I still can't _believe you didn't tell us about it." Ron says, annoyed. _

"I wasn't allowed to tell _anyone_."

Harry then remembers something. "Hey, Ginny?" Harry turns to face the girl who is still staring out the window.

"Yes, Harry, I will tell you. Well, you see, Sirius is your godfather."

"Yeah."

"I was good friends with your mother."

"Right."

"I, Harry, am your… godmother. If something happened to Sirius, then I would be your guardian."

"Really?" She nods.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? You acted like you didn't want me to know!"

"Well, for one, you wouldn't have believed me until the other night. Secondly, I haven't been doing the best job of it, have I? The first year you faced Voldemort, I wasn't there. The second year, I dragged you into it!"

"That wasn't your fault. It was Malfoy's fault."

"Doesn't matter." She goes back to looking out the window again. Ron and Hermione are acting like they aren't paying attention.

"Ginny, were you and Sirius-"

"Dating? Of course!" She smiles. "How could I resist?"

"No, I meant-"

"No." She sighs. "He didn't want to make the commitment. Now that I think about it... we never really talked about it." She turns toward the window again. Harry can see he's hit a soft spot, so he stops prying and starts talking to Ron about Quidditch. Ginny sighs. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They're in the car riding back toward the Burrow. It begins to rain.

'Dumbledore said I would change something. There was a reason I was there. Fate had brought me there. I haven't done anything. I haven't changed anything. It's all going exactly as planned. There _has_ to be a reason I was sent there. Maybe…. Just maybe….' She closes her eyes and can almost feel his touch on her cheek. 'He's so close and yet so far away….' There is a break in the rain. The sun shines through the clouds. She smiles, knowing that that's the same sun that Sirius is looking up at now, wherever he may be. 'It hasn't happened yet. I can do it. He'll be safe. He can't die. I won't let him.'

Then, she says aloud, "Stupid veil…."

^__^ The End? ^__^

****************************************************

Can you say, "Foreshadowing"? ^__^ Goodie! I had so much fun writing this story, but I can already tell I'm going to have more fun writing the prequel! I'm glad you guys liked this story so much. Hopefully, you'll like the prequel too. Watch for it! *blows kisses to reviewers and waves* Ja ne! *hugs Siri*

**Shoutouts: **

**Kendra Meadows: Thanks so much! *hug* Watch for the prequel!**

**xxSimarilBladexx****: Hehehehe. I'd make her proud? I suppose that's good, but I'm butchering her plot (and having fun doing it coz he's not gonna die!!!) You are so cool!**

**Killer Angel: Hi! *waves* you are very smart! And you're such a faithful reviewer. Nope, never seen Moulin Rouge. I really don't watch too many movies…. ^__~ I just watch the same ones over and over! (I know I'm a loser…. ^__^)**

**Bell****: Hey! I looked at the picture…. He'll do. But, I must say- His hair's not black! It looks positively brown! *gets hit on head by Green Eyes Silver Dragon coz she's tired of hearing complaints* Ouch…. Any way, thanks for the link!**

**KeeperOfTheMoon: Yep. She knows. And she's gonna try and stop it too! ^__^ I think she'll be successful.**

**American x Dreamer: I hope this was fast enough…. And I hope you liked it! ^__~**

**The Elfin Child: **Hi beta! Hehehehe. Who said he's gonna die? Knowing me, you think I'm gonna let him die? I don't think so… ^__^ Thanks so much for beta-ing!

**Devil'sBestFriend: **I'm glad you liked it! Stay tuned for the prequel!

**Sirius-Sexy-Lady: **I agree. He sooooo needs to die. You can hug Remus all you want- I don't mind. You'll have to settle that one out with my friend Green Eyes Silver Dragon. And she has a frying pan….. *cowers* You're so cool! 

**Porphyrophobic Grape: **Wonder who Orli could be…. *thinks* oh well…. Settle that later…. I'm glad you liked my story, and I hope you'll like the prequel.

**Lyly: **I checked it out. Oh yeah, I read the cookie thread, and drowned in the fluff. Lot's of fun. I'm glad you like the story! I figured out why it didn't work, too. 


End file.
